The Courthouse
by PattyHewesbian
Summary: Damages - Patty/Ellen - Patty and Ellen's first day at the child custody hearing, taking place during an unspecified time in Season 5.


Patty enters the courthouse feeling nervous and frustrated though her exterior is, as always, portraying utmost confidence. Her mind is racing. Of all people, how could Ellen be the one who would betray her this way after all she's done for her? "Ungrateful child," she says under her breath as she makes her way down the hall. Ellen Parsons knows things about Patty that, not only could destroy her chances of keeping Catherine, but could also put her behind bars for a very long time. This fact is starting to eat away at her and she's slowly coming apart.

Unknown to Patty, Ellen has no intention of going that route. She isn't trying to put Patty in prison, in fact, she doesn't even actually believe that Patty is an unfit caretaker for Catherine. She has seen Patty with Catherine. She knows that Patty adores her granddaughter and is very capable of giving her a good life. But Ellen simply cannot stop herself from seeking revenge. Maybe if Patty had told her the truth she could have forgiven her. But now it's too late. This is war.

Patty opens the door to the restroom and checks to make sure she is alone. She walks to the sink and places her hands on the counter top, staring up into the mirror at her worried eyes. Memories of her daughter Julia begin to haunt her thoughts again as her eyes start to redden and well up. To Patty, Catherine is a second chance; a chance to love a daughter. "I think if Julia had been born, I would be a different person," her own voice echoes in her mind, and a single tear rolls down her cheek at the thought of losing Catherine too.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens behind her and she quickly wipes the tear away. Then glancing back up at the mirror, she sees Ellen in the reflection. Patty forgets to breath for a moment as she gazes at the young woman who hasn't spoken to her in months. She finally takes a breath before turning toward Ellen. "Hello Ellen," Patty says sharply, trying to disguise her current state. Ellen can plainly see she's teary eyed.

"What's the matter, Patty? You look a little… under the weather," Ellen says in a sarcastic manner which really irritates Patty.

She crosses her arms and leans up against the sink. "Why are you doing this, Ellen?" Patty asks in a very calm but serious tone; a question she's had on her mind since she saw the witness list.

Patty is acting as though she is the victim in all this and Ellen is thrown by Patty's arrogance. She quickly loses her patience. "_Why_ am _I_ doing this? I've got a better idea. _You_ tell _me_," Ellen demands. "This is the last time. I'm not giving you another chance. You know what you did and I want the truth from your lips. If you don't tell me right now, I'm walking out this door and you will never hear from me again unless it's from the witness stand." Ellen knows that the threat of losing Catherine is even more likely to bring the truth out of Patty than the gun she pointed at her years prior, and this was her plan all along.

Patty is silent. She is actually quite impressed by Ellen. Ellen has backed her into a corner and has won, although Patty hates to admit it to herself. Patty nods her head and grins at Ellen almost admirably as she says, "You sure have come a long way from that timid little girl I met at your sister's wedding. You've become a woman worthy of respect. But there is one thing that never changes, Ellen. You're blind."

Ellen is beyond tired of Patty's mind games and she raises her voice. "What is that supposed to mean? Just tell me the TRUTH, Patty!"

"For Christ's sake, Ellen, _why_ do you need me to say it if you already _know_?!"

Ellen is stunned. Her jaw drops as Patty's temper ultimately makes her confession for her. She doesn't know whether she should be happy or upset. She asks the only question she can think of. "_Why_, Patty?" she says with tears filling her eyes.

"Ellen,-" Patty pauses and sighs, "you really don't see do you? -why I could never tell you the truth." Ellen looks puzzled and stares at Patty, waiting for a solid answer.

Ellen finally snaps, "No, Patty. I _don't_ see why you needed to lie to me. I'm a lot more interested in knowing why you did it, not why you lied. But I have a feeling I'm about to hear a great excuse."

"No, Ellen. No more excuses," Patty says calmly. "You want the truth, you got it." Patty pauses a moment to organize her thoughts. Ellen stays silent but has doubts as to whether or not Patty is just going to feed her more lies. Finally Patty speaks. "I sent the man who attacked you in my apartment, and I did it because you admitted regret about Ray Fiske. Your guilt made me sure I couldn't trust you. Something inside me snapped after Ray's suicide, and I reacted out of fear and paranoia that your guilt would sink us."

Patty steps in closer to Ellen and continues, "I don't expect forgiveness. I knew you could never forgive me if I told you the truth. I knew I would lose you forever." Then taking another step forward, her face only a few inches from Ellen's, Patty makes her final confession. "I lied to keep you in my life. I lied…because I love you."

A moment after these words leave her lips, the door opens and Patty takes a step backward as Michael's lawyer walks in. "I've been trying to find you, Ellen. It's time to get in there," she says as she holds the door open for Ellen.

Ellen doesn't move. She just stares at the woman, then turns and looks at Patty. "I'm sorry-" Ellen says finally. Patty just sighs and looks down at the floor. Then Ellen looks back at the lawyer and repeats, "I'm sorry, I can't go through with it," and Patty looks up.

-by Mary/Seduced with bourbon


End file.
